making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Khalyn
Confessionals Total: x Season 11: 4 Season 12: 0 Season 11 (11.4) * [[Melissa Rycroft] mentoring session] Watching myself dance kind of put it in a different perspective. Can see what Melissa is talking about with performance aspects. The little moments I need to add a little spark. (11.7) * Most of the time, I don’t let pressure get to me, but I’m kind of getting lost in the choreography and I’m forgetting that I’m performing. I’m really nervous. * office I want to be on this team very badly, and I think it shows with all the emotions. They kind of lit a fire up under me. Really encouraging me to come back next time even stronger. (11.8) * I am overwhelmed. I am extremely blessed to be a DCC. Commentary Season 11 (11.4) * Your left leg’s a little lower than your right. If you keep your smile on, then I won’t look at your legs – K kick-line * “Khalyn is so cute and I love her personality. She has the power, but the face would come and go. Almost like she was thinking about it.” – Melissa Rycroft * of mentoring session about Khalyn and [[Heather O.]] “They have the same issue and it all involves the face.” – MR * You know that head whip you did? It was good. – MR * phone to K about session Khalyn kind of came and rocked it today. She really impressed me. – MR (11.5) * Khalyn you kept your smile but it’s glued on. – K * You can be so strong, but you don’t do every step strong. – J (11.6) * “That’s a body.” “Khalyn, I’m pleasantly surprised. I didn’t know you had such a figure.” – K cameos * “Fun.” – K (11.7) * “Khalyn’s too fast.” * “Hit the line, Khalyn.” * “Keep your twist up… Light night you were really good at extra twist on your backside.” – K * “Khalyn’s having a hard time selling it.” – K * “I think they are all strong. Except for I think she is really behind.” – Romo * “You ran out of gas, there.” – J, “You lost all of the good thing’s we’ve said about your showmanship, you lost in that dance. Did your brain take your showmanship away?” – K says, yes, she was thinking too hard about it * “Khalyn started off low. She moved up for me. She’s not for you?” – K, “Yeah, I just thought technically, she makes mistakes.” – Romo, “She had one of her weakest nights tonight, I think.” – J (11.8) * “Khalyn’s coming out with a purpose.” – K Office Visits Season 11 (11.7) * of episode, 4th of 4 called in K asks how she feels at this point in training camp. Khalyn says she feels like last night at the stadium she was having a tense night. Very used to being on a football field, but a lot of nerves. K says she seemed a little inconsistent. Says Romo thought she wasn’t the strongest in her group. They are picking the best for this team this year. crying That wasn’t the impression she left tonight. That’s where we are. Commercial Has she moved up to 36 or above for this team, this year? Tonight, that wasn’t the impression she left. Lost her beautiful smile out on the field. Need to take a big breath and relax. Khalyn says she was raised to be very humble, crying so thinks confidence has not been the best. K says being humble is great, but it’s okay to say you’re good and have confidence as a performer so that audience thinks she’s fun to watch. Hardest thing they’re asking her to do is smile. That’s the inconsistent, sometimes missing link. She can do this. They don’t want to mislead her into thinking she’s safer than she is, but she can make this team. If she lets it get into her head, it will be another audition process next year. Khalyn says this is lighting her fire, and a good way to start. She will bring it, can bring it. K says they’ll be there for when she brings it. Other Season 11 (11.4) * Goes for Melissa Rycroft mentoring session (11.6) * Final cameo shot shown on screen (11.8) * Locker room photo highlighted Misc. * Is invisible in Season 12. Category:DCC Category:S11 Rookie Category:3 years